HETALIA MEMES XD : 2
by phoebe sajo
Summary: part two of a story i made on my old profile. choose a video meme , a song , or a derpy idea with a hetalia character and i'll write it I DON'T OWN HETALIA
1. i'm back

I USED TO BE CALLED PSAJO BUT I HAD DIFFICALTY WITH MY ACCOUNT AND EMAIL, SO I MADE THIS NEW ONE. I HOPE

YOU REVIEW AND FAVORITE ME AND THIS STORY, LIKE LAST STORY CHOOSE A HETALIA CHARACTOR , A VIDEO

MEME,SONG,OR A DERPY IDEA, I LOVE DERPY IDEAS

THIS LAST ONE I DIDN'T GET THE CHANSE TO UPDATE ON THE FIRST ONE

pinkithai :have south korea grope russia and have chibitalia tell grampa rome that he's a girl same with chibi!romano and spain and have germany to sing a song becuse doitsu needs the love

me : please read her story random events of the hetalia kind and this review made me laugh till my my stomach hurts

* * *

"korea i won't let you in until you stop groping me or grope someone else , aru " china said as he kicked south korea out of his house and locked the door. this time china was serious, he has grown tired of korea groping him. so korea gave up and walk to the park . as korea enter the park he saw russia running away from someone (cough-belarus-cough) and this came to him "i didn't clame his breast , might as well try , daze " as he went to grope russia belarus throw a knife and chase him and after that he never grope anyone or go anywhere near russia again .

* * *

on april's fool day chibitalia and chibi romano decided to pull a prank on grandpa rome and spain. "grandpa rome i have somthing to tell you " chibitalia said as he sat on his grandpa's lap . "yes italy " he replied looking at chibitalia . "i'm a girl " said chibitalia and he got off grandpa rome's lap. grandpa rome started to get confused " april's fool " chibitalia said.

"hey spain let me tell you something " said chibi!romano as they harvest tomatoes in the field . "yes roma " said spain with his happy go lucky smile ." romano took in a deep breath and said "i'm a girl "and continued collecting tomatoes. spain open his mouth to say something but romano interrupt him and said "april's fool bastard ".

* * *

germany:The words are dyed deeply  
Revealing the truth of things

This song is for that person  
What are you punks so happy about?

Words of "WTF?" crudely line up  
All I hear is the panting of animals  
When I imagine the sound  
Of the innumerable mouse clicks, It sends chills down my spine

I'm begging you, please  
Don't MyList me!  
Temporary just one click"  
What's that mean?  
Stop it!

I'm not such a loose woman as that  
What's with this "wktk" shit? Don't make fun of me!

A cruel congratulation flies by  
The numbers have increased another digit  
Contrary to my irritation  
My body's all heated up

I'm encirgled in a golden frame  
Somebody's spreading lies again  
Tainting my pure maiden heart  
Those disgusting grinning faces are getting closer

I'm begging you, please  
Don't stare hungrily like that!  
"Temporarily pause a moment"  
Stop doing that!

I'm not such a cheap woman as that  
Just because you're using points doesn't mean I'll give you anything

I'm begging you, please  
Don't MyList me  
"Temporary just one click"  
What's that mean?

I'm not such a loose woman as that  
What's this "wktk" shit?  
Don't make fun of me!  
I won't give you anything!  
...well, just for a moment, okay?

* * *

song :don't my list me by rin kagamine I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THIS SONG. TO READ THE FIRST ONE TYPE PSAJO


	2. shitstorms

me: sup my peeps ! I've been doing a lot of stuff lately so this is a late chappie sorry !

pinkithai: FIRST REVIEW! D  
*blushes* Pfffft. It's not that funny. Though, thank you for the compliment!  
Doitsu got his love *wipes tear from eye* And I took away autocorrect. CURSE YOU AUTOCORRECT! *shakes fist*  
Autocorrect ruins lives. So does phones with almost no batteries *glares at phone then at self for not charging the phone*  
Sooo.. Let's have Estonia fix Russia's phone. And then Russia realized that Estonia just made it worst. Pfffft.  
And next one ish... Spain has a special collection of Romano photos and Roma finds it. Shitstorms are recommned.  
If your wondering why all the Spain and Romano stuff, I love Spamano. And Romano issss my favorite character (Sorry Prussia)  
Now excuse me, I have danisnotonfire vidoes to watch while trying to answer a reply on a Heta RP fourm. Yes I joined one D  
Hasta la Pasta!

me: lol. thanks for being a regular :D

* * *

as an other meeting went into chaos russia been sleepy due to his fruking phone going on and off for 48 hours yesterday that he can't sleep. now back to the world meeting ...

America: AHAHAHAHAHA dudes, i think if we create a giant super hero that can breath under water we can use him to clean the ocean and protect the wales!

Japan: i agree with America

Switzerland : give your own damn ideas or i'll hit you with my peace prise !

England :you wanker, there no way thats possible.

France: if those two don't agree with each other how can i be superior by dissing them both ?

England : you cheesey monkey!, why don't you go home and eat cheese and drink wine like all you frenchies do!?

France : what ever black sheep of Europe

England: okay thats it!, you die!*lunges at France*

France: ohononon~ bring it Angleterre *fights in clouds of dust *

Germany: Every one -

Russia's phone: ASKING ALL THEM QUESTION , ASKING ALL THEM QUESTION , WHY YOU ASKING ALL THEM QUESTION MAKEING STATEMENTS ASSUMING~

Russia: stupid phone ! * turns off phone *

everyone(but Germany ):*shudders in fear *

(le time skip to after the meeting)

after the meeting Russia went home and tried to fix his phone for a few minutes but failed . he kept on trying but he gave up. then Estonia came up to Russia.

Estonia: i-if y-you want me to fix your phone i'll be glade to

Russia : it all yours *shoves phone at Estonia *

Estonia: you're welcome...

(le time skip to the next day)

Estonia : h-hey , Russia i finished

Russia: spasibo (thanks)*checks phone *

Russia's phone:*turns on rick roll* NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP !~

Russia:*breaks phone with dark aura and looks at Estonia with a creepy smile* kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~

Estonia:oh shit

And after that russia never ever trusted Estonia with his new phone. and Estonia learned to never ever troll Russia.

* * *

after that while Spain was out Romano was left alone in the house by himself with nothing to do

Romano:*wanders* uhgggg che schifo (this sucks) theres nothing to do dammit !*stops at random door* i wonder witch room is this ...*opens the door*

well... lets say that was a bad choice he made because he didn't know what certain things were there ...

Romano: lets see whats in here *goes into random stuff* nothing here

Spain: Romano i'm home ~!

Romano: *in whisper* shit better hide* tries to find a space to hide*

Spain : Romano are you in here *slowly opens door *

Romano: * quickly hides in random closet *

Spain : hmm~ not here .*leaves *

Romano: that was close*exit closet* lets see if anything else is here . *trips on a box* chigiiiiiii! what this *open box *

that was also a bad choice because there was something that he shouldn't see ... the box was filled with photos of him!

Romano: ghigiiii Spagna bastardo pomodoro!(spain you tomato bastard!)

and thats how spain learned that he should've hid that box some were else and Romano took all of his cameras

me: thats the end of the story and now it's time for advertisement /shot/

anyway i made a rp site called random role-play here is the link


End file.
